


ride it (let me feel you)

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [9]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, F/M, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), aviators stay ON during sex, general consensus is that johnny is once again whipped but that's okay he's still a bastard anyway, gotta love Johnny's Porsche amirite?, he lOVES V SO MUCH YOU GUYS, inspired by my recent photoshoot, it started out wholesome but became smut no surprise there tbh, johnny has a body and v iS FINE, minor spoilers for side gig Flying Drugs, my usual MO at this point y'all, no beta - we die like jackie welles, save a horse ride a cowboy, there's no horses around but v DOES have a cowboy ;), until they're lovingly removed by your other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: "What was that saying they had back in your old days?""Save a horse. Ride a cowboy.""Ride a cowboy, huh? Sounds like fun."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	ride it (let me feel you)

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing the gig _Flying Drugs_ and taking pics for 40 mins after killing everyone instead of wrapping the gig up. LOL Those two pics (posted below) inspired this little thing. Which was put up on my tumblr except for the smut. The smut is here. :3 Edited a bit more too compared to the original post.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Story title from DJ Regard's _Ride It._

* * *

“Hell of a day, huh?”

V grunts, the sound muffled from where she tucks her face against his neck and shoulder. The rockerboy chuckles, arms wrapping around her waist to hold her close as he leans back against the bars situated on the rooftop, her fingers clinging on to the back of his bulletproof vest. Below them, a trail of still warm corpses lie in their wake, creating a deadly, bloody picture of how they got here. It’s gig number four of the day.

And the last, thankfully.

They linger for some time as the sun slowly sets, knowing there is no rush now that the danger has passed. That if someone were stupid enough to ignore the corpses, they only have one way to come up onto the roof and end up directly into Johnny’s line of sight, V’s gun ready for him to snag from it’s place holstered on the back of her jeans should the need arise.

They still have Lady Luck’s favor because the sun dips lower, sky morphing into pinks and reds, the same time as V’s body slumps against him more and more along with her breathing evening out, puffs of her breaths warm against his skin.

Johnny sighs deeply, the sound affectionate. He should have known. _Honestly_ , he thinks fondly, despite having seen her fall asleep in weirder places and stances before. It’s more touching because she _trusts_ him enough to keep an eye out for her in such a vulnerable state. And he knows that the people who have that sort of trust from her, he can count on one hand and still have fingers left over.

His metal hand moves up along the line of her spine to come to rest at the base of her neck beneath her hair. “Babe,” he mumbles, smirking when it gets an annoyed grunt. His hand squeezes lightly when she refuses to move. “V, come on. My back is starting to kill me.”

“Then die.”

He laughs. “That’s not very nice. You can try to crush me to death again when we get home. Get Nibbles to join you even.”

There’s a deep sigh before she moves back, his arms falling to his sides as she rubs at her eyes lazily. “’m up,” she replies, leaning against one of the containers left up here.

Johnny gives her a disbelieving look. “Uh huh. Let me finish this gig up, then we can call it a night.”

V waves at him with one hand, the other covering her yawn. She watches him bleary eyed as the rockerboy saunters up to the transmitter, pauses before it for a few seconds before slamming his cyberarm right into it. She laughs, optics telling her the signal is dead. She gets a confirmation from the fixer seconds later plus their payment as Johnny spins back around, proud grin on his face as he heads back over to her.

She blinks as he crouches down, back facing her. “Are you _serious_?” she asks, smiling breaking out on her face even as she wraps her arms around Johnny’s neck and leans against him. Hands grabs the back of her knees securely, Johnny grunting slightly as he stands. V giggles childishly as she squeezes him affectionately. “What was that saying they had back in your old days?”

Johnny hums, amused, easily carrying her weight as he goes down the stairs. “Save a horse. Ride a cowboy.”

V brushes her lips teasingly along Johnny’s neck, laughing darkly when he nearly stumbles and swears at her. Thankfully on the floor before the next set of stairs.

“Ride a cowboy, huh?” she begins, suddenly more awake than before as she feels how Johnny’s grip tightens on her knees. “Sounds like _fun_ ,” V purrs.

Johnny picks up his pace at the implication and V laughs the whole way down.

* * *

They immediately tumble into the backseat of the Porsche after tucking their guns into the glove box, not even bothering to move from where they parked feet away from the slaughter they left in their wake. They had more important things on their mind.

Like peeling each other's clothes off.

Breathless laughter from the pair fills the car as her jacket and his vest get thrown down to the car's floorboard to join their discarded shoes with little care. V's shirt is the first to go as Johnny pulls it over her head to be tossed down by their feet, the merc having been pulled onto the rockerboy's lap once they crawled back there. Johnny leans forward, mouthing along her neck as skilled fingers unhook her bra without looking. V tilts her head back, breathing stuttered as he nips and licks his way down her throat, her hands fumbling briefly on his belt as the kissing and biting combined with the scruff his beard against her skin distract her for a moment.

His belt and her bra join the growing pile on the floorboard at the same time.

"Fuckin' _nova_ , V," Johnny growls before his mouth latches onto one nipple, his thumb playing with the other. She gasps, hands scrambling to grasp the bottom of his tank and lift the material up, growing desperate for more skin contact, wanting to be as close to him as they can get. Johnny comes off with a lewd _pop_ , helping V remove his tank before it's tossed aside carelessly, his hands coming back down to help her out of her pants and underwear. The tags around her neck jostle with each movement as she finally rids herself of her clothing, settling back onto the rockerboy's jean clad lap with a grin that matches his own. Organic fingers come to rest on an inked thigh while chrome digits trail down V's stomach, her hands making quick work of his jeans. V jolts when fingers brush against her clit making her gasp sharply and fingers tighten into the band of his jeans, her knees spreading across the seat, eager for more and for what's to come.

Johnny chuckles darkly, two silver digits slipping between her damp folds and teasingly tracing her wet hole, dark eyes watching from behind his aviators. They slip closed a second later, Johnny releasing a hiss as V pulls his erect cock from his pants, a familiar hand wrapping around him and pumping once, twice, making him groan. V is the one laughing this time as his hands move to grab her hips, helping V angle herself above him, one hand wrapped around his cock and her other gripping his shoulder. V holds her breath as she lowers herself down onto him with Johnny's help, both moaning as his tip slides into her. V lets go, hand anchoring on to his other shoulder as Johnny help guides her up and down slowly, their breaths hitched with each movement until he's fully sheathed within her.

They take a moment to adjust to the sensation, foreheads pressed against one another, labored breaths mixing. The merc huffs as she notices his glasses fogging up as she pulls back slightly, taking the time to reach up and slip the aviators off his face with care. V smiles at him, getting a soft grin in return as she folds the arms of the shades before setting them on the dash behind Johnny's head so they won't get damaged.

Her fingers thread into his hair after, the same time she lifts herself off him partially with Johnny's hands as guidance before he brings her back down on him with a hard thrust, dog tags clinking with the action. Whines and moans spill past her lips with each thrust combining with the groans that spill past Johnny's, the pace steadily increasing until the sound of slick and skin slapping against skin joined in the symphony of their pleased cries.

"Look at me, V," Johnny grunts out, face flushed and pupils blown wide with lust, strands of his hair sticking to his forehead with their passion. She whimpers but manages to do so and is rewarded with a smile. "There's my girl."

" _J-Johnny_..."

"I know," he huffs, chrome hand releasing it's bruising grip. He licks his thumb before his hand is back on her, thumb rubbing her clit the way she likes. It's not long before V is tensing up around him, her pussy clenching around his cock in time with her orgasm. Her fingers tighten their grip in his hair as she rides her high, keening as Johnny keeps rubbing her clit and thrusting into her as he chases his own release. V tugs on his hair harshly, baring his throat to her as she leans down for a bruising kiss and swallows his deep groan as he finally spills his seed into her. V's second orgasm follows it, walls clenching around his cock and milking him dry for every last drop.

V slumps against Johnny as they soak in the post bliss haze, pressing a soft kiss to his bearded jaw as his organic hand trails up and down along her spine and his cyberhand taps chrome fingers against her inked thigh to an unheard melody. She rests her cheek against his shoulder, listening to their breathing fall in sync, one hand coming up to rest against his sweaty chest, her fingers playing with the cord of the bullet necklace he wore. "Think we should do that more often," she mumbles. Grins when Johnny stops what's he's doing.

"No complaints from me," he replies with a smile in his voice, resuming what he was doing.

V sits up, mischief in her eyes as she clenches around him, getting a stuttered breath from the man even as she feels his dick twitch to life within her. "One more round before we hit the road?" she asks innocently.

Johnny smirks, pulling her into a kiss. "Hell _yeah_."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/)


End file.
